


The Force-Full-Ness Of Time...

by mindcomber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Related, Gen, Hope, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Episodes: V111/1X.





	The Force-Full-Ness Of Time...

Justice-Blighted

Future-Sighted

Sparks-Re-lighted

Allies-Incited

Jedi-Re-u-Knighted

Mission-Plighted

Resistance-Excited

Wrong-Re-whited

Doubts-Quieted

Force sensetives-Delighted!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Another offering from 18x 2018 varied Star Wars works, located in the comments section of my...  
> A New Ray of Hope. (Bookmarked.)


End file.
